


Underestimating the Understudy

by BelleDayNight



Category: Kaleido Star
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleDayNight/pseuds/BelleDayNight
Summary: Sophie wasn’t killed by the car accident, but lost the use of her legs.  Leon has become cruel and dangerous to his partners on the trapeze. Will a new start in California be the change they both need?Sophie befriends a volunteer at physical therapy named Sora — the same Sora that Leon complains about every evening as being an immature, naive performer.Can Sora's fiery personality and Leon's icy composure learn to co-exist? It's inevitable, they'll either fall in love or kill each other.
Relationships: Naegino Sora/Leon Oswald, Yuri Killian/Sophie Oswald
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter One

.  
.  
.  
Leon stormed out of the Parisian Emergency Department. It was another failed attempt with another failed partner. His last partner was being seen for a broken arm. Adrianna was a physically attractive woman and he could admit to himself part of his acceptance of a partnership with her was spurred by his attraction to the blond. However, she was weak and uncreative. She had the basic forms correct, but she relied too heavily on her male counterparts in the past. 

He didn’t want a weight, he wanted a counterbalance to his performance. Compared to his sister, none of the women he performed with worked even half as hard as Sophie. He knew of one other woman that was as hard working as his sister, but he couldn’t stand her partner— Layla Hamilton and Yuri Killian. The latter was the reason Sophie had to end her career. 

Leon vowed to himself that he would never settle for a partner, nor would he be swayed by charisma, charm, or beauty. His future partner would be decided on merit alone. She must be technically perfect.

He hailed a taxi back to his apartment. It was a nice apartment with a balcony that overlooked the Seine River and had a great view of the Eiffel Tower. It was important that his place have a view so that Sophie could look out and see beauty around her because the world was ugly.

It was near midnight by the time he took the elevator up to the eighth floor. Sophie was wide awake in her wheelchair with an afghan draped over her legs, outside on the balcony.

“You’ll catch pneumonia!” Leon scolded. He rushed to her side and immediately pulled her back inside the apartment. He closed the balcony sliding door and rubbed her shoulders briskly. “You’re freezing.”

“How’s Adrianna?”

“Broken arm, she’s out for the season.” Leon stalked towards the heating system and cranked up the temperature. 

“How did she fall?” Sophie asked softly. 

“She couldn’t support her own weight. She expected me to do all the work,” Leon scoffed. “She missed practice more often than attended these past two weeks. An injury was inevitable at this point.”

“You’re her partner, it’s your job to protect her,” Sophie reasoned. 

“I refuse to carry dead-weight.” Leon took a thick Irish wool blanket off the back of the couch and arranged it over Sophie, covering her from neck to toe. “I’ll make some hot chocolate for you.” 

“Were you using the safety net?” Sophie asked, rolling her chair towards the edge of the kitchen. 

The tea kettle started to steam as the water within heated and Leon poured the contents into a pale lavender mug with a pink glittery star imprinted on the surface. It was her favorite mug. Her mother gave it to her for her fifth birthday. It was the last gift before the death of their parents.

“Yes, we were using the safety net, but her technique has only gotten sloppier in the last few weeks.” He held the mug out to her and she pushed down the blanket to accept it. “I’m just relieved it was a practice session and not an actual performance. The manager is considering just shutting down production for the season. There were some financial issues as well.”

Sophie blew on her hot chocolate and an uneasy silence fell over them. 

“I tried to catch her, Sophie. I really did,” Leon said. “These routines are complicated and impossible if both partners aren’t pulling their own weight.”

“Maybe your standards are too high,” Sophie said quietly. She sipped gingerly from her mug. “Have you given thought to Kalos’ offer?”

“You want to move to California?” Leon asked, silvery eyebrows raised high. “This is our home, Sophie.”

“It’s not a comfortable home for me anymore. It’s hard seeing the familiar streets knowing I’ll never be able to walk them again. My friends never visit, too worried my paralysis will spread to them, I guess.” She closed her eyes and smiled wistfully. “I heard Layla’s last performance, before her injury, was phenomenal. Her partner sounds amazing. I’d like to see a recording of it. Do you think you could ask Kalos?”

“It’s still weird that two women were the staring act,” Leon grumbled. 

“You can’t say they weren’t both pulling their weight,” Sophie countered. 

Leon started washing the dishes, turning his back to his younger sister. “Layla is a hard worker, but Yuri is an ass. He did this to you. And he’s the one that owns Kaleido Stage these days.”

“He made a mistake, Leon,” Sophie protested quietly. “He wasn’t driving the car.”

“As if that makes it better,” Leon scoffed. “And sending you flowers once a month is hardly enough to make up for it.”

“They bring me cheer,” Sophie argued. “That’s their point.” 

“You’re just soft on him. Kalos works for Yuri. I don’t think I could stand to see his smug face every day,” Leon shut off the water and dried his hands. 

“Leon, no one wants to work with you here. They’re all terrified. You know what they call you,” Sophie murmured. “Kalos called you because Yuri suggested you. He thinks you’re the right person to step in as co-star.”

“And who is meant to be my partner?” Leon demanded, his pale eyes narrowed angrily. “Some upstart that rode on Layla’s coattails?”

“The doctors can offer me no hope here, Leon,” Sophie pleaded. “I want to try America. And I want to try California. Please, for me, think about this opportunity.” 

“Fine, I’ll call Kalos in the morning.”  
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
Sora toyed with her spoon, idly stirring her soup. She’d been surprised when Mr. Killian wanted to take her out to lunch and talk about the future of Kaleido Stage. She knew things were going to change with Layla’s untimely retirement.

“He’s a bit difficult to work with, I’m just warning you. If you thought Layla was temperamental, she’s got nothing on Leon,” Yuri warned. 

“But, Dracula?” Sora scooped up a bite of the soup and ate it. “That’s not really appropriate for children.” 

“It was his request,” Yuri explained. “I know it’s hard to explain, but I owe him. I’m sorry that it’s putting you in a difficult position. It’s not fair to ask you to compromise when you’re part of the reason we did so well last season.”

“Can we at least do a children’s show then? To balance it out?” Sora set aside the spoon and folded her arms over the table. Kaleido Stage had done some dramatic pieces over the years, but they all involved interludes that were light-hearted and comical. “I thought children were our target audience. Dracula sounds dark and depressing.”

“Plenty of adults go to the opera without children,” Yuri pointed out. “Their cash is just as green. It’s supposed to be romantic, not depressing.” He sighed. “Okay, I’ll talk to Kalos. Otherwise, we’d be forcing a bunch of clowns out of their comfort zone.”

“Thank you, Mr. Killian!” Sora smiled at him broadly “Maybe if we altered the Dracula script and included a hero or heroine like Van Helsing. There could be dashing sword fights — everyone loves those.”

“How many times do I have to tell you? You can call me Yuri.” He raised his hand to request the check from the waitress. “I’ll think about some alterations to the script. Have you given any other thought to my other suggestion?”

“I’m not much for those sorts of competitions, Mr. Killian,” Sora said, ignoring the more familiar name. 

“Please, Sora, the publicity for Kaleido Stage would be huge! When Layla and I won at the previous competition it was a huge financial boon. We have the chance for two representative teams.”

“Who would my teammate be? You or this new guy with the temperament?” Sora covered her face with her hands and massaged her temples. Just thinking about a cut-throat competition was giving her a headache. “Can we discuss this later?”

“You’re right, the competition isn’t until the off-season,” Yuri acknowledged. “We have some time, yet. And we still need another female. How’s Rosetta doing?”

“She’s talented, but that’s a lot of pressure for someone so young,” Sora worried. “Maybe, Layla will return?”

“We’ll hold an audition then,” Yuri said. He knew Layla was done with performing. Her father had her scheduled for three different movies over the next year. Trapeze was the furthest thing from his former partner’s mind. “I’ll work on a little recruitment. I want you to make Leon feel welcomed. It will be a big adjustment for him. Our West Coast circus is more laid back than the classic troupes he’s worked with before in Europe.”  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is based off the second season, I’ll be changing up some details, but roughly similar to cannon. I was inspired by Cirque du Soleil’s performance Friday night. They are airing a show each week during the pandemic to lift people’s spirits, and as always the circus makes me think of my favorite circus anime!


	2. Chapter Two

.  
.  
.  
.  
It was her sixth week at the Los Angeles Physical Therapy Center and Sophie really enjoyed the environment. Her therapist, Bethany, was friendly and enjoyed talking about various interesting topics. She was especially impassioned about marine biology and surfing and would talk about those subjects with great enthusiasm. 

That afternoon, Sophie noticed a young woman about her age helping a few of the children. So far, she’d noticed the redhead every Friday afternoon. On her Monday and Wednesday sessions, the children was sullen, but on Fridays with this woman, they laughed and smiled. The woman practically radiated hope and cheer.

Sophie was fairly exhausted after spending the last sixty minutes on the parallel bars. She’d been working towards moving without her wheelchair. The goal was to use forearm crutches to walk. She was optimistic about the added independence they would give her. She’d started the exercise back in Paris, but still hadn’t told Leon. She didn’t want to disappoint him if she failed.

“Who’s that?”she asked Bethany as she finished her last turn on the parallel bars. 

The brunette physical therapist glanced over her shoulder and then turned back. “That’s Sora. She volunteers here once a week. She really encourages the kids.” She helped Sophie onto the stretching table. “Rest for a little bit, deep breathing like we practiced. I’ll be back in a couple of minutes.”

Sophie did her breathing techniques, knowing the importance of strengthening her lungs and keeping a healthy blood flow to her extremities — even if she couldn’t feel them all. She watched absently as the last child left and she was left alone with Sora. Bethany never came back.

The friendly redhead started towards Sophie and smiled apologetically. “Hi, I’m Sora. Bethany needed to leave for a family emergency. Is it okay if I help you cool down?”

“My aid won’t be here to pick me up for another half-hour,” Sophie said. “So, I’m not going anywhere.”

Sora chuckled. “I’ve seen you around here the last few weeks, are you new to L.A.?” She went over towards the sink and washed up thoroughly before coming back to the table.

Sophie smiled warily. “That obvious?”

“You have a strong accent,” Sora said. “I moved from Japan two years ago, every conversation I had started with — where are you from? You’re not from around here, are you?” She shook her head and her dark eyes twinkled in amusement. “And here I am doing the same thing. Sorry about that.”

“I just moved here with my brother from Paris,” Sophie said. “Why did you come to America?”

“My parents think I’m crazy, but I’m here to pursue a dream — you know typical reason to immigrate here.” Sora began to stretch Sophie’s left leg, easily and gently. “America — the land of dreams and opportunity!” 

“Your dream is to be a Physical Therapist?” Sophie couldn’t feel the hands gently stretching her calves and quadriceps, she knew her legs were receiving a much needed work out by the way her hips moved.

“Hardly. Back home I promised my parents I would at least attempt a normal career. I’m a trained Physical Therapist Assistant, maybe one day I’ll become a PT, but that’s a doctoral degree in the states and I’m not ready to commit to five more years of college. My dream is to join the circus.” Sora raised Sophie’s foot to her shoulder and grimaced slightly. “You need to slow down a little. I saw you on those parallel bars. It’s okay to take things slow. If you go too fast, you’ll do more damage than good.”

“Why would you join the circus when you can make such a different with physical therapy?” Sophie asked, trying to hide her annoyance. How could she be going too fast when it had been three years since she walked?

“That’s why I volunteer here,” Sora answered. “I couldn’t give it up completely. The circus is still my passion I saw a performance when I was little, shortly before my parents died, and it’s been my goal ever since. My father’s cousin and his wife are the ones that raised me. Anyway, I moved to California and auditioned for Kaleido Stage. It was an unusual start, but Kalos has been very supportive. I come here on my day off. It’s important to remember who you’re performing for, a lot of artists forget that.”

It took a moment to process everything Sora said, but Sophie realized she wasn’t the only orphan in the room. “I’ve lived in France my whole life.” Sophie gestured towards her paralyzed legs. “The cold winters were becoming difficult, but I still love watching the snow fall.” She felt Sora switch to her right leg when her hip shifted. “I’ve seen Layla Hamiton perform in France. She’s really good.”

“I apprenticed under her. She’s such a hard worker and so talented,” Sora agreed. “So, Bethany gave me the rundown on your medical file. An accident three years ago with a hit and run that led to paraplegia but spared you Cauda Equina Syndrome.”

“I’m told I’m lucky,” Sophie mused. 

“It’s easy to tell someone they’re lucky when you’re not in their situation,” Sora said. She raised the right foot to her shoulder. “Though the warmer climate here should help. Back in Japan, I worked with a couple of cases where people with paraplegia regained use of their legs once the inflammation in their spine reduced — either change in weather, stem cells, or in some cases acupuncture.” 

“My brother has taken me to countless neurosurgeons,” Sophie admitted. “None of them can guarantee success and every surgery has a risk.” She shuddered. “At least now, I can go to the bathroom. I could lose that ability.”

“Incontinence is certainly a dangerous complication with high risk of infection.” Sora grunted quietly. “Quite the knot here,” she muttered. “However, losing the ability to orgasm and appreciate intimacy is just as frightening.”

Sophie blushed. Intimacy wasn’t something she thought about. And certainly talking about orgasms wasn’t in her typical list of conversation topics. “It’s not really a problem when you don’t date,” Sophie said quietly.

“You’re a beautiful woman with a charming personality,” Sora admonished. “You can’t let a little thing like being in a wheelchair hold you back.” She gestured towards the parallel bars. “Though, from the looks of things you’ll not be in the wheelchair much longer if you graduate to the forearm braces.”

“It’s more like my over-protective older brother wouldn’t let anyone close enough to me. It was my distraction with some boy that lead to this whole situation,” Sophie admitted.

The two fell silent. 

“It’s not quite acupuncture, but this place offers dry needling. I’m trained in it, plus I learned a thing or two about acupuncture back home.” Sora held her hands out for Sophie and the silvery-haired woman gripped her hands and sat up. “That’s an impressive grip. Gymnastics?”

Sophie didn’t correct her with the specifics of her history as an award-winning trapeze artist. “Yes,” she agreed. “Could we try the dry needles or acupuncture?”

Sora nodded. “I won’t be back until next Friday, but if you don’t mind staying an extra half-hour I could do a treatment now.”

“Let’s do it, this is the most social interaction I’ve had in a long time,” Sophie said. “I”ll just text my aid about the difference in pickup time.”

Sora hurried towards a nearby cabinet and began to collect supplies. “If you ever want to come by the circus, I’d love to have you as my guest. If you aren’t too busy with school or whatever you do during the day. I can arrange a wheelchair accessible van for you. I invite the kids from here all the time.” She returned with a silver tray with various needles on it. “It looks scary, I know.”

Sophie said nothing as she watched Sora work. The comment about what she did during the day unnerved her. Back in France, she didn’t really do anything other than her physical therapy, read books, and sketch out fashion designs. California was a chance for change. Maybe she should look into some sort of online liberal arts program. Her legs were useless, but there was nothing wrong with her mind.

The amount of needles sticking out of her legs was impressive. She looked like a silvery pincushion. “So,” Sophie averted her gaze, she didn’t want to stare at all those needles anymore. “I heard Layla Hamilton retired.”

“You follow the circus circuit? It’s unfortunate, but at least her last performance was truly magnificent and she completed the Mystical Act. Our manager Kalos recruited an arrogant, yet talented guy from France.” Sophie quickly stole a look at Sora. The redhead frowned and leaned down to inspect her handiwork. “He thinks he’s too good for everyone and won’t even spend any time practicing with his new partner.”

“That sounds unprofessional,” Sophie said, frowning. It didn’t sound like her brother to reject a practice session. He was a stickler for training.

“Oh he shows up to practice, but he says his partner must be proven. He stands on the mat watching and critiquing everyone. He claims that just because she did well with Layla doesn’t mean she’ll do well with him. He’s forced a whole audition.” Sora huffed and started to remove the needles. “I really don’t understand who he thinks he is. He’s the new one to our program. Mr. Killian seems to let him get away with anything — that’s our owner.”

“I guess you’ve had to work with him?” Sophie asked. She wasn’t surprised to hear that Yuri was being so lenient with Leon. Yuri still felt guilty about his role in her accident.

“He saw my practice session on the first day he came by the circus and declared I lacked proper training and technique. I didn’t take my role serious enough. He refused to work with such an amateur.” Sora finished removing the needles. “Okay, we’re going to flip.”

Together they moved Sophie so that she was facedown on the table. “What sort of training did you have in Japan?”

“Martial arts mostly, it’s what everyone does there. Some gymnastics. There aren’t schools for formal acrobatics there, but I know about endurance and the importance of balancing muscle strength with tendons and ligaments. I’m a bit backwards, I learn complicated maneuvers and haven’t mastered the basics. I guess you could say I learned to fly before I learned to crawl.” She laughed softly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to unload on you. It’s just, I have to keep up such a positive attitude at work and he’s really been doing his best to chip it away and it’s only been six weeks! I think he wants me as sullen and miserable as he is.”

“What’s his name?” Sophie asked, already knowing the answer.

“Leon Oswald,” Sora answered. She started to remove the needles. “Did you know him back in France? He’s from there too.”

“I know him,” Sophie answered, frowning. Her brother wasn’t even trying to work with his new circus mates. “He’s my brother.”

The sound of needles clattering to the ground jolted Sophie. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Sora said apologetically. “Good thing I already disposed of them inside the sharps container. It would have taken forever to find them all.” She helped Sophie sit up again. “I’m sorry for badmouthing your brother, Sophie.”

“It sounds like he deserves it.” Sophie smiled. “It’s been nice working with you Sora. I hope I get to see you again next week.” 

Sora brought the wheelchair over and helped Sophie into it. 

“I’ll be here next Friday,” Sora said. “Even if your brother pitches a fit about my lack of commitment by choosing to volunteer rather than practice.” She shrugged. “We’re scheduled a day off for a reason. Besides, it’s not like I’m the co-star anymore. I lost my position to a new recruit from China, a former ice-skater. The two of them have more in common, though personally, I think their performances are robotic and boring.”

“If you’d like, I can teach you some of the basics. I had the same training as Leon. There is one simple exercise you can do that might help your balance and endurance,” Sophie suggested.

“I’m all ears,” Sora said. “I appreciate constructive criticism.”

“Standing on one foot, for hours on end,” Sophie advised. “Once you get that down, try doing it on a moving surface — like a subway or a boat.”

“Stand on one foot?” Sora raised a fiery eyebrow. “That doesn’t sound too difficult.”

“It’s not complicated, but it is difficult,” Sophie warned. “It’s what Leon did to grow stronger when he was a young teenager. The basic techniques are really just about balance and endurance.”

“I should have plenty of time for that, it doesn’t look like I’ll be performing any major roles any time soon,” Sora said, pushing the wheelchair towards the lobby. “I’ll get you some cool water.” She returned with a bottle of water and opened the cap for Sophie before handing it to her.

“Why won’t you be performing soon?”

“I may have been the co-star last season, and have completed the previously thought to be impossible Mystical Act, but my role was greatly reduced for this season’s Dracula story. It’s a shame because I had this really good idea about including a Van Helsing character for some heroic fight scenes, but Leon protested any change to the script. Besides, there was no chemistry at all between me and that insensitive ice prince. He’s found himself an ice princess.” 

“And you’re just going to let that happen?” Sophie asked, surprised. She’d never heard of a star stepping back because another star made a ridiculous demand. “If you can perform alongside Layla Hamilton, you deserve the spotlight.”

Sora shrugged. “The show is more important than my ego. I’d be just as happy hosting a children’s show as being on the main stage.” She smiled. “I’ve almost convinced Mr. Killian and Kalos to let me do just that. Otherwise, I’m wasting away backstage helping with props and whatnot, not that I mind, but I just don’t feel this is the right kind of show for Kaleido Stage.”

“Technical skills are important,” Sophie admitted. “However, a show without joy isn’t worth watching.”

“Exactly!” Sora agreed. She pulled a cell phone out of the back pocket of her jeans. “I don’t normally do this with patients, but I’m going to give you my number in case you need anything, okay? Even if it’s just to chat. I know how hard it can be moving to the other side of the world.”

“I’d like that,” Sophie said smiling. She gave Sora her number and waited for the other woman to send her a text. 

The sound of the front door chiming signaling its opening drew their attention. “That’s probably your ride. I’m going to the back to finish cleaning and then I’ll lock this place up. It was a pleasure officially meeting you, Sophie.”

“You too, Sora. It’s nice to finally have a friend in this city.” Sophie watched over her shoulder at Sora’s retreating figure. She really liked the woman and was surprised Leon was behaving so coldly. Sora was quite different from the women her brother had been partnering with over the past three years. He needed different.

“Your session ran late,” Leon said briskly, his long-legs eating up the space between them, as he drew near. “Your aid had to go home so she gave me a call.” His pale lavender eyes scanned the empty facility. “Are you the only one here?”

“My therapist stayed late for me,” Sophie explained. She wasn’t sure if Sora would want to see Leon. It sounded like this place was her escape from him. 

Leon nodded. “I appreciate that kind of dedication. So few people practice it these days.” He stood behind her wheelchair and started to push her towards the door. Sophie breathed a sigh of relief, grateful to keep the two separate. 

“So how was practice?” Sophie asked.

“Pointless,” Leon grumbled. “Half the cast took the day off — including the one I told you about. She has no drive and little talent. She had these ridiculous ideas, but I shot them down quick. She’s only the understudy now, so it shouldn’t matter.”

“I doubt if she’s talentless,” Sophie argued defensively. “She performed the Mystical Act with Layla.”

“I don’t know how,” Leon muttered. “She has no discipline, she—…” He was silent as they crossed the sidewalk to the handicap parking space where his silver Mercedes SUV waited. “How do you know about the Mystical Act?”

“The Internet allows even recluses like me to be up to date,” Sophie explained. She hadn’t actually watched the performance, but now she planned to after meeting Sora. Maybe she could offer her some helpful critiques if she saw her form and stance.

“Anyways, I don’t want to talk shop.” Leon helped her into the front seat and then carried her wheelchair to the back hatch. He collapsed it down and then placed it inside. He started the engine and then paused when the door to the facility opened. “I should go thank your therapist for staying late.”

Sophie reached over for his arm. “Let her be, she’s a private person.” Leon turned towards her, with an uncertain expression. From the corner of her eye, she saw Sora heading down the sidewalk away from them. 

“If you insist,” Leon finally answered. He checked his mirrors before turning into the street and starting back towards their apartment. “Would you like to go to the beach in the morning? I don’t have to be at practice until ten.”

“Sure. I enjoy the ocean breeze and the morning sun on my face,” Sophie relaxed in her chair and looked out the side window.   
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
It was silly, but Sora tried Sophie’s suggestion. For half the subway ride home, she stood on her left foot and the other half on her right foot. It actually was pretty challenging. It might be a more challenging activity on a bus, so she’d be sure to try that later. It took forty-five minutes to get back to the dorms, but it was worth getting home so late. She enjoyed working with the children, but with Sophie she’d had a chance to just be Sora — not the overly optimistic always cheerful Sora. 

She just found it hard to believe sweet, kind, intelligent Sophie was related to the Ice Prince.

No sooner had she entered her bedroom, there was a knock on the door. Rosetta stood outside with a notebook in her hand. “Can we talk?”

“Sure,” Sora ushered her inside. “Are you working on something?”

“Our Mermaid show,” Rosetta answered, grinning broadly. She shucked off her shoes and flew onto Sora’s bed. She opened the notebook up and started showing off various illustrations. “I took the ideas we’ve been throwing out this past week and got with Anna, Ken, and some of the others. I think if we present an idea this well thought out Mr. Kalos will listen and maybe he can convince Mr. Killian.”

Sora felt her heart swell as she went over the ideas Rosetta had drawn out. The costumes and set designs were exactly how she envisioned them. “It looks fun and playful and magical.” Her eyes welled with tears as she could imagine young girls and boys enamored with such a performance. She flipped past the last of the mermaid ideas and came across the image of a herself as a female warrior from the late nineteenth century with a low-cut peasant blouse, skin tight pants and high boots that went past the knees. A sword was in her hand and a dark shadowy figure was retreating the corner of the page.

“It’s the Van Helsing idea for Dracula. Everyone on the crew, aside from Leon and May, think the idea is amazing and exciting.” Rosetta shivered. “The show is too dark and depressing. I feel like my cat just died every time I see it.”

“Practice doesn’t start until mid-morning. Why don’t we go visit Kalos first thing and run this by him,” Sora suggested. “Maybe we can flesh out the details a bit more.”

Rosetta took the journal back and turned to another page. It was male version of Van Helsing that closely resembled Yuri Killian. “And as an alternative, maybe we could tempt our illustrious owner to participate.”

As much as she’d like to be the ones crossing swords with Leon, it would be rewarding to see Yuri do it as well. “Layla did say that Mr. Killian had a bit of an ego. He just might go for this!”  
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
“What are you watching?” Leon asked. He entered the study and deposited a community college catalogue on her desk. “Here’s the book you requested.” He set her purple and pink star mug on the coaster. 

Sophie paused the screen. “I was just watching some of the Kaleido Stage performances.” She picked up the mug and enjoyed the sweet taste of hot chocolate. 

Leon peered over her shoulder. “Layla’s last performance?” 

Sophie tapped the screen on the other figure, the redhead. “I’m more interested in her.”

“Oh. Her,” Leon backed away. “She’s an amateur.”

“I don’t know, I like her style.” She resumed play on the performance. “She’s fun to watch.”

“Fun is for children,” Leon huffed. 

“You realize most of the people that attend the circus are there to have fun,” Sophie pointed out. “I’m planning to attend tomorrow’s practice, maybe you can give me a ride after we visit the beach?”

“You’ll be stuck there all day,” Leon warned. 

“Not a problem.” She gestured towards the catalogue. “I have plenty of reading material.”  
.  
.  
.


	3. Chapter Three

.  
.  
.  
The sounds of Dracula hummed in the background as Sora sat with Yuri in the upper balcony of the auditorium. He was flipping through Rosetta’s sketchbook looking over the ideas for the Mermaid children’s show and then he smiled. He turned the book towards Sora and tapped the Van Helsing drawing.

Sora grinned back. “I think you’ll like the next page even more.” Not only was the Van Helsing character illustrated, but a rough script of the scene between Van Helsing and Dracula was written out.

Yuri turned to see the male version of the same character and his smile grew wider. “I am officially intrigued,” he admitted. His sky-blue gaze drifted towards the stage where Leon and May performed and he slouched in his chair. “Our star won’t go for it.”

“Why don’t we let the audience decide that? If this dark version does well, then great, Ice Prince gets his way. If it starts to lose money, we give my idea a chance.” Sora held her breath, waiting for the owner’s decision.

Yuri tore his eyes away from Leon and stared down into the orchestra level of the auditorium, gaze settling upon a young woman there. “Okay, as the understudies for this show, we have the stage at intermission to practice. After that, I want you to show me exactly what your ideas are.”

“I can still work on the Mermaid show too, Mr. Killian?”

“Only if you call me Yuri,” he answered. “It’s been a while since I’ve been this excited about an idea. And you have me excited about two!”

Sora breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Yuri.”

Yuri chuckled. “I should be thanking you. You’re going to be making Kaleido Stage a lot of money, Sora. Layla was right about you. Not only do you have passion, but you have heart.” He handed the sketchbook back to Sora. “Make sure Rosetta is well trained for the Mermaid show, you might be busy as Van Helsing.”

“Of course, there’s nothing stopping you from being Van Helsing,” Sora pointed out. She reached into her duffle bag and pulled out two folders. “One is for you and one is for Leon— if we can convince him to try the Van Helsing scene.”

“It might be fun to split the role,” Yuri conceded. “If I agree to these, will you agree to compete with me at the championships?”

Sora could feel the blood drain from her face as a feeling of panic began to set in.

Yuri reached over and gently patted her shoulder. “Not to win, but to have fun with it.”

“I will consider it, Yuri,” Sora said.  
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
Lights flooded the stage as the first half of the practice session ended. Sophie breathed a sigh of relief and tried to rub the chills from her arms. 

It was a disturbing performance. While the technical skills were perfect, there was no chemistry between the two leads — her brother and May Wong. They both appeared robotic — just as Sora had said — as they performed Dracula. It was a dark story, but it was supposed to be romantic too. 

While the main cast took a breather, the understudies took the stage. As Sora and Yuri entered together, joking with one another and laughing quietly the mood completely changed. No one else paid attention, but Sophie could feel her own feelings improve. It didn’t hurt that she had a huge crush on Yuri, in spite of his role of her injury. He might have been a selfish jerk, but sometimes women fell for jerks against their better judgment. Besides, he did send her flowers every month — even after she moved to California.

“Hi, Sophie!” Sora called out, waving enthusiastically as she and Yuri took their places. Her dark honey-colored eyes danced with joy. 

Yuri stumbled and looked over towards Sophie with panic in his sky-blue eyes. He held his hand up awkwardly. “Hey,” he said, his voice barely a whisper. 

“Okay, you two, you’ve got twenty minutes,” Kalos said. 

“Don’t rush us, Kalos. Remember, you work for me,” Yuri reminded him. 

“Hey, you’re the one that wanted to be the understudy,” Kalos pointed out, arms folded across his chest. 

“Well I’m not going to lose money if a certain someone decides to storm off the evening of a performance,” Yuri grumbled. 

Sophie smiled as she saw Yuri’s game face. She adored that look of concentration. She didn’t appreciate his reference to her brother, but she couldn’t deny it either. Ever since her injury, Leon had such anger and would often let his emotions get the better of him. 

Yuri purposely looked away from Sophie and focused on Sora. And unlike the performance with Leon and May, Sora and Yuri had a playful chemistry. Sophie found herself on the edge of her seat.

Technically, Sora wasn’t always in perfect form when it came to the basics. Her mastery of the complex aspects was awe-inspiring. Yuri was perfection, of course, but he was only performing as an insurance policy for his investment of Kaleido Stage. 

Sophie couldn’t help but fantasize that she was performing with Yuri instead of Sora. So lost in thought, she didn’t notice at first when her brother sat beside her. His gaze was locked on the two understudies and his handsome face was locked into a scowl. 

“Careful, your face might stick that way,” Sophie teased. 

“It’s a disgrace,” Leon muttered. “If she only bothered to practice her fundamentals, she would have the potential to excel.” 

“I don’t know, I think they are a very impressive team,” Sophie protested.

Leon scoffed. “You only think that because you haven’t taken your eyes off that blond Casanova.”

“Careful, he’s technically your boss,” Sophie chided quietly. “This story is really dark. I’m afraid it’s too scary for children.”

“It’s a mature show,” Leon said. “The technical skills will impress any critics.”

“Family shows are how circuses stay in business,” Sophie argued. 

Leon tore his gaze from the understudies. “And critics are how artists maintain their reputation.” He glanced at the clock on the wall. “I need to return backstage. I’ll see you afterwards.” He started to stand, but sat back down, staring slack jaw at the two understudies. “What are they doing?”

Sophie turned her attention back to Yuri and Sora. While Yuri was still obviously in character as Dracula, Sora was no longer Mina. It was an ad-libbed performance and it was exciting! Sophie felt herself leaning forward eager for more. She realized Sora was portraying the heroic Van Helsing. 

More of the cast began to watch the energetic fight scene between Sora and Yuri. A few minutes later, Sora and Yuri paused and started to laugh at noticing they’d collected an audience.

“My apologies,” Yuri said, breathing heavily, his face flushed with excitement. “We were testing out an idea.”

“I’m not sure why you were apologizing,” May said. She started to clap and the rest of the cast and crew followed suit. “That was amazing!”

Leon growled and said nothing. His angry glare would put Medusa to shame. 

Sophie reached over and took Leon’s hand. “He owns this circus. If he wants to experiment, let him,” she whispered. “I enjoyed it.”

“There is no place for such frivolous non-sense in this show,” Leon grumbled. 

“Your stubbornness will blind you to opportunity, dear brother,” Sophie warned. “Go join your crew, do your part, and if you don’t want changes to the show, make sure they aren’t necessary.”

Sophie was left alone while Leon joined the cast. She saw Sora and Yuri leave the auditorium and was sorely tempted to follow them and see how the rest of their practice would go. So she was very surprised when Sora appeared beside her with a big grin.

“It’s good to see you, Sophie. I’m glad you’re able to make the practice.” She gestured towards Leon and May on stage as they started their scene. “They are very talented, but I just feel the show is lacking.”

“Was that your Van Helsing?” Sophie asked. 

Sora nodded. “Yuri agreed to be open to an option of including it in the show if this dark version doesn’t draw the audience.” She leaned back and watched the main cast perform. “If you’re not in a hurry, we’re doing our first practice of the Mermaid children’s show later today. Some kids from physical therapy will also there.”

“You’ve been busy.” Sophie drew her eyes from the performers and watched Sora watching her brother. If the two of them could get over their dislike of one another, they might just make a very powerful team. 

“I did the standing on one foot thing yesterday on the subway.” Sora looked over at Sophie and smiled. “I appreciate the tip. I’m sore today, but I really think it will help me improve my core strength and balance.”

.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
Magical, whimsical, colorful, and fantastical —- those were the words that would describe Sora’s mermaid show. 

It had been hard to concentrate for Sophie, because after Sora left the auditorium, Yuri had joined Sophie. Apparently, Sora had asked him to help Sophie to the children’s theater. It had been strange and awkward, but Sophie hadn’t felt more alive in a long time.

“It was a pleasant surprise seeing you in the audience,” Yuri said. He sat next to Sophie in the children’s theater, watching the Mermaid show’s practice together. “I don’t know how you convinced your brother to come and work for me, but I’m glad you did.”

“I appreciate you giving him an opportunity,” Sophie countered. “He’s been in a really dark place.”

“Yeah, his reputation hasn’t exactly been too encouraging lately. Our insurance company raised our deductible significantly when he joined,” Yuri admitted. His piercing gaze seemed to look right into Sophie’s soul. “It’s really good to see you again, Sophie. You know how sorry I am about everything, right?”

“I don’t blame you, Yuri. I appreciate the flowers though, they bring me a bit of joy every month.” Sophie smiled at him shyly and felt her heart race at the red blush staining Yuri’s cheeks.

“The world is certainly bereft of seeing your talent,” Yuri said quietly.

“I have more talent than just acrobatics,” Sophie protested, a little annoyed. She didn’t want to be pitied, especially by Yuri Killian. “I’m applying for a fashion design program at one of the local colleges.”

“I didn’t mean to offend,” Yuri apologized, holding his hands up in protest, palms facing her. “Would you be interested in helping with the costume designs? I remember you always had the most amazing costumes back when we were competing.”

“Are you trying to hire me to work for you?” Sophie asked. “Out of pity or out of respect?”

“I have nothing, but respect for you, Sophie Oswald,” Yuri assured her. “Sora has taken a lot on herself. I don’t know what the future holds for your brother and Kaledo Stage, but Sora is the future of this circus. I can’t afford to lose her. I noticed the two of you seem to have a friendship?”

“We met at physical therapy,” Sophie explained. “And I would love to help Sora.” She bravely reached over and gently pushed Yuri’s hands down. “And I would love to help you, Yuri. We were friends before my accident. I’d like to be friends again.”

Yuri stared down at their connected hands. “I would like that too.” His phone began to buzz and he drew back away from Sophie and looked at his text message. “I need to meet with Kalos. Enjoy the performance, Sophie.”

“Wait,” Sophie called, causing Yuri to pause in a half-standing position, his eyes focused entirely on her. “I liked the Van Helsing scene in Dracula.”

Yuri smiled. “Me too. I just have to find a way to convince your brother.” He looked over his shoulder where Kalos waited impatiently. “We’ll have to catch up some more, Sophie.”

“Maybe over dinner?” Sophie asked, heart in her throat. She wasn’t sure what possessed her to ask such a proposition. She’d had feelings for Yuri Killian for the past five years and now she was asking him on a date? Now that her body was broken? What was she thinking?

The blond man was speechless and every second of silence that passed, Sophie wanted to crawl under a rock. Then a slow smile spread across Yuri’s lips. “Okay. How about Sunday? I can pick you up.”

“Sounds good. You can get my number from Sora.” Sophie leaned back in her wheelchair and felt a warmth radiate from her gut. She asked Yuri Killian on a date and he agreed! It would be her first date and her brother was going to be pissed, but she didn’t care. Her attention focused back on the stage where Sora and another young woman performed as mermaids, splashing the children that had been invited in the front row, and causing great peels of laughter.

Sophie was affected by the other woman’s confident spirit. Normally, she would have never been brazen enough to ask out Yuri and argue with her brother. The Mermaid show was a sweet respite and Sophie felt happier and more optimistic than she had in a long time.  
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
“What are you drawing?” Leon set a bowl of soup next to Sophie at their kitchen table.

“Some design ideas for Kaleido Stage,” Sophie said, finishing the last splash of color on the Van Helsing costume. She’d met with Rosetta earlier and they’d brainstormed for both Dracula and the Mermaid children’s show. 

“Care to explain?” Leon asked. He pulled out the chair next to Sophie and sipped on his green tea. 

“You’re not the only one getting paid these days,” Sophie said. She slid the sketchbook towards Leon. “Why don’t you have a look while I eat?”

Leon took the book and started to carefully flip the pages. He liked the Dracula and Mina costumes she’d drawn up for him and May. He paused at a two page spread of Van Helsing — one of Sora in the feminine version of the costume and one of Yuri in the masculine version. “There is no Van Helsing in our performance.”

Sophie said nothing and Leon turned to the next page. The image was very provocative. It was him as Dracula and Sora as Van Helsing locked into a battle that looked more like foreplay than a swashbuckling scene. He had to admit, the idea was appealing, but he’d made his stance known to Yuri — there was no Van Helsing in their performance of Dracula.

He then turned towards more whimsical sketches for the Mermaid children’s show. He’d not actually watched it himself, not having time for such trivial nonsense, but based on Sophie’s drawings, it looked intriguing. Children would definitely enjoy the fantasy appeal. Children weren’t his concern though. If Yuri and Kalos wanted to have a children’s show in the afternoon to boost sales, it hardly affected his primetime serious performance.

“These are very good,” Leon admitted.

“Thanks. I’ll be submitting some of this work for my application to the L.A. Fashion Design School,” Sophie explained. “And I have a date with Yuri this evening.”

“Excuse me?” Leon closed the book and stared at his sister in disbelief. “You cannot be serious.”

“I don’t know why you care. You spend Sunday nights practicing at the studio.” Sophie finished her soup and patted her mouth with a linen napkin. “It’s just dinner. I’m trying to make friends, Leon. I cannot depend on you for all my social interactions.”

“I don’t mind that you’re dating. You’re a grown woman,” Leon protested. “I just don’t like you dating the selfish prick that toyed with your feelings and not only broke your heart, but your spine.”

“You don’t have to like it. Maybe, I’m making a mistake, but I still have feelings for him. I need to know if he could have feelings for me, or if he’s just doing all these things out of pity,” Sophia explained. “He’s given us both opportunity in this new country. He was changed by the accident too.”

“I still think it’s a mistake.” Leon took a deep breath. “Call me if you need me.” He began to collect the dishes. “And when he breaks your heart — again, I’ll still be here for you to pick up the pieces.”  
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
Normally, on Sunday evenings the practice studio was virtually empty. Sora usually avoided going until after nine or ten at night in order to avoid Leon — the Ice Prince enjoyed practicing on Sundays too and she was careful to steer clear of him. 

She had too much to work on to worry about whether or not they were in each other’s space. Between the Mermaid show and the Van Helsing role she continued to perfect, regardless of if it ever made it to the performance, she needed a lot of physical endurance. She also had to keep up with the role of Mina as the understudy. 

Frankly, Sora was busier now than when she was the co-star with Layla. 

She and May had gone through Mina’s role earlier that afternoon. Since Leon often practiced without his partner, Sora had offered to practice with May. At first the competitive former ice skater had scoffed at the idea, but eventually, they began to appreciate a working relationship. The Chinese athlete had even complemented Sora on her improved techniques and admitted she kind of hoped the Van Helsing role would end up in the final version of Dracula.

After May left, Sora worked with Rosetta on the Mermaid show. She was confident that Rosetta and she could split the performances evenly and be equally adored by the audience. She really wanted the younger woman to excel and continue to grow as a performer. 

“You sure you don’t want to go for dinner after practice?” Rosetta asked. She and Sora were doing stretches, cooling down. 

“Not tonight, there’s one more move I’m trying to perfect,” Sora said. She didn’t want to admit that money was tight. She made a decent living, but when Yuri hired Leon and May, her paychecks were reduced. She continued to volunteer at the physical therapy clinic, though with her certification as an assistant, she could have been paid. She worked for free to help provide for the kids who's insurance plans limited the treatment they could receive. The American healthcare system was complicated. In Japan, it didn’t matter what your income was, you were given the healthcare you needed, not the healthcare you could afford.

Kalos assured her that when the shows started, she would take a percentage of the profits of the children’s show. Money didn’t mean a lot to Sora. She sent most of her income back to her adopted parents to help care for her little sister. Her parents said it wasn’t necessary, but Sora owed them so much for how they took her in — she wanted to contribute. 

However, that also meant she wasn’t eating out and stuck with a bland, yet nutritious diet. 

Practice was free, so that was her job and her hobby. 

“What are you doing?”

Sora almost lost her balance on the high bar at the sound of Leon’s brisk question. She quickly regained her poise and stared back at the Ice Prince. His expression was a mixture of annoyance and curiosity. 

“Balancing,” Sora answered. 

“I mean, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be out with your friends doing whatever you do?” Leon asked. He dropped his duffle bag of workout gear on the floor and began to stretch out. 

“I’m here a lot,” Sora protested. “I just usually try and avoid you. I wait until you go home.”

“I don’t go home until around ten,” Leon said slowly. He gazed up at her, pale lavender eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“And it’s very quiet here from ten-thirty until three-thirty,” Sora confirmed.

“You practice for five hours?” Leon asked quietly. “In the middle of the night?”

“Those pathetic basics of mine need improvement, do they not?” Sora snapped.

Leon’s jaw tightened visibly. “They have improved,” he admitted.

“You noticed?” Sora asked. “I wasn’t sure you could see beyond your own nose.” She did a backflip off the bar and landed gracefully on the mat below. The balance techniques Sophie had recommended had been working and it hadn’t even been a week since she started. 

“We disagree on artistry,” Leon said. “I didn’t say you were without merit.”

“I’m just not good enough to be your costar,” Sora said. “Which is fine, I don’t like your dreary version of Dracula.” 

“During the break day the other day, was that your Van Helsing?” Leon asked. He moved to stand-in front of Sora and keep her from walking away. He was very tall.

Sora angled her head up to look him in the eyes. “It’s a backup plan for when the audience grows bored with your robotic, passionless performances.”

“Show me,” Leon demanded. “Show me your Van Helsing and I’ll show you a passionate performance.”

“Your passion is in competition,” Sora said, unimpressed by the Ice Prince. “My passion is in creating a cohesive group performance that brings joy to the audience.”

Leon gestured towards the empty practice room. “You have an audience of one. I’d like to see you bring joy.”

“Very well. You’ll need to see the script,” Sora said.

“I’ve read it,” Leon admitted. “The practice swords are in the back closet. I’ll get them.”

Sora watched as he obtained the necessary props. Maybe she was just tired, but it was hard to believe that Leon had read the script on the idea he was so against. They squared off after securing the prop swords across their backs. 

They raced for opposite ends of the trapeze, climbing in harmony before they swung towards each other, weaving in and out of each other’s pathway. Their prop swords clashed a few times and Sora could have sworn Leon smiled. It appeared he was having fun. 

They went through the entire scene, working in a fluid sync with one another. At the end, they were both breathless. “I still don’t think it’s right for the show,” Leon said. “But, I could be wrong. If the audience agrees the performance is too dark, I will concede to the inclusion of this scene.”

“I’m glad you’re not completely unreasonable,” Sora said.  
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
Yuri came to pick Sophie up at five o’clock sharp. Naturally, he brought her a bouquet of flowers— a dozen long-stemmed yellow roses. She’d put them in a vase before they left the apartment. 

She was perfectly capable of moving her own wheelchair, but allowed her date to push her. When he picked her up and placed her in the front seat of his car, she had to admit feeling a certain rush of excitement to be in his arms. When he started to buckle up her seatbelt, she stopped him. She didn’t need him to think she was completely helpless.

On the drive over, he played a Train album. She’d never heard of the band before, but enjoyed the variety of their music. “Where are we having dinner?”

“Seafood restaurant on the wharf. There’s nothing like eating on a patio overlooking the ocean with the salt air breeze around you,” Yuri said. They paused at a stop light and he looked over at her and smiled. “You look very pretty, Sophie.”

“Thanks, so do you. I mean handsome,” Sophie said. “I left my sketchbook at home, but I can show it to you later if you want to see the designs I’ve been working on for the shows.”

“We can save that for tomorrow. Maybe we can have a business meeting breakfast?” Yuri suggested. “Assuming you haven’t grown too tired of me by the end of this evening.”

“We’ll see,” Sophie said, resisting the urge to smile. 

They were seated outside the restaurant on a patio over the ocean. Between the gentle salt breeze and the ocean waves, Sophie felt herself relaxing in spite of the situation. They shared a plate of calamari for appetizer and she ordered the salmon entree with assorted vegetables while Yuri ordered Mahi Mahi. 

“I’m glad you chose a seafood restaurant. I have trouble digesting red meat,” Sophie admitted. 

“That’s not surprising. Most athletes get sick eating fatty meats,” Yuri said. “Will you use your designs for the show on your admission to the fashion design program?”

“It’s good to have a resume,” Sophie said. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moderate temperature. “The chill in Paris was very hard on my bones.”

“Do you miss it?” Yuri asked. 

“Paris? Or the ability to walk?” Sophie opened her eyes and stared across the table at her date. “I’m excited about California, so I don’t really miss Paris. Of course, I miss my ability to walk. I miss the trapeze. I’m sad I’ll never perfect the Angel Maneuver. But, I cannot dwell on the impossible. I must find other passions in life.”

Yuri reached across the table and took Sophie’s hands in his. “Your talent with costume design is something I look forward to seeing more your work.” He seemed to realize he grabbed her hands and abruptly let go. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be so forward.”

Sophie stared down at her hands, suddenly cold with the retreat of Yuri’s warmth. “Other than lifting me in and out of my wheelchair, I haven’t had much physical contact with anyone other than my physical therapists.”

Yuri extended one hand over the table and offered it palm up and Sophie grasped it, enjoying the connection. 

“I really am sorry for what happened to you, Sophie and my part in the whole thing. I never meant for you to be hurt,” Yuri apologized. His sky-blue eyes darkened with remorse. 

“I forgave you long ago, Yuri.” Sophie squeezed his hand. “If you really wish to make it up to me, do not pity me. I want you to perform the Angel Maneuver at the international competition with Sora. If I cannot achieve that dream, I would like to witness it.”  
.  
.  
.  
.


	4. Chapter Four

.  
.  
.  
It was the end of opening week for both Dracula and Sensational Splash—the Mermaid Children’s show. Sophie eagerly read the online reviews — some were good and some were very bad.

Her phone chimed and her heart skipped a beat as the image of Yuri Killian filled her screen. Sophie closed her eyes and took a deep breath before picking up the phone and answering.

“Yuri! I was just reading the reviews and—,” Sophie started.

“You need to make the Van Helsing costume,” Yuri interrupted. “Dracula is too dark — the addition of Van Helsing in a bright, flashy costume and with a heroic attitude is imperative to saving the show.”

“The Romani- version,” Sophie agreed. She flipped through her sketches to find her favorite version of the character’s costume. “Male or female?”

“Both,” Yuri answered. “And I need them by tomorrow night’s performance.”

Sophie glanced at the clock’s bright display screen. It was eleven p.m.. “You want two costumes in less than eighteen hours?”

“Less than fourteen hours. I will send a seamstress first thing in the morning. Text me the material you need and she’ll bring it and I figure between the two of you — you can get it done.”

“I appreciate your confidence, but that would be impossible,” Sophie explained. She was glad she didn’t choose the FaceTime option on her phone or she’d have to hide her disappointment. Yuri wanted her costume skills. He wasn’t thinking of her like she’d been thinking of him. She could already feel tears springing to her eyes and struggled to keep her voice steady. “However, if you can pick between the male or female costume, I can prioritize it and between the seamstress and I, we can have it ready early afternoon.”

“Okay, I will text you after morning rehearsal.”

“Or, if you want my opinion — I think you should don the role of Van Helsing.” Sophie waited a beat, but Yuri didn’t argue. “The reviews for Sensational Splash are really amazing. I don’t think you should distract Sora from that success.”

Yuri sighed. “You’re right of course. I was already trying to figure out how to incorporate a third show of Sora’s mermaid show, plus she is the understudy for Mina. If anything happens to May, I’ll need her to step in. It wouldn’t be fair to ask her to perform as Van Helsing too. Of course, I’m Leon’s understudy, but he won’t ever miss a performance just to spite me. So, do you think you could switch to FaceTime? I’d like to see you.”

“Yuri! It’s practically midnight! I might be wearing a mud mask or could have curlers in my hair!” 

“I doubt that,” Yuri said with a chuckle. “Besides, you wear your hair straight these days. What’s the point of curlers? Anyways, thanks Sophie. You’re a real lifesaver. Goodnight, I’ll send the seamstress in the morning.”

“It would be good if you come by too for a final measurement so we can fit the costume for you,” Sophie added.

“Good idea. I’ll see you mid-morning, after rehearsal!” Yuri hung up.

Sophie stared at her phone for a moment before setting it aside on her desk. “Good night?” she echoed. She wouldn’t be sleeping now — she had a pattern to perfect and cut out. She’d go ahead and cut out both patterns. She’d need to send information on what kind of material she’d need exactly. Her hands were shaking from excitement. 

No point in working while her hands weren’t steady. She looked back at her computer screen to read the next set of reviews. It was by a particularly brutal and notoriously hard to please critic — Elijah Cruz. 

Mr. Cruz raved about the children’s show — ’It was enjoyable for this cankerous old critic,’ said the article, ‘and more so, this children’s show was found to be enjoyable for the whole family — toddlers, teenagers, parents, and even cankerous ill-tempered elderly critics.’ 

Unfortunately, in the same article he did not have much to say in favor of Dracula. ‘The dark, romantic performance lacked romance, first and foremost, and it was so dark as to be depressing. The technical skills were astounding, but a good portion of my neighboring audience grew bored of the performance and become lost in the tedium of playing with their smart phones, scrolling through mindless entertainment rather than enjoying the show they paid good money for when joblessness was at a high in the country.‘ 

Sophie cringed upon finishing the article and was hesitant to forward the link to her brother. It echoed the sentiments of various critics from the past several days. Already, the ticket sales had started to dip for Dracula and yet Yuri was trying to schedule a third performance of the Mermaid show each day, because the two current ones had quickly become standing room only.

Sophie’s phone chimed again, this time with a text message. It seems she wasn’t the only one Yuri was calling in the middle of the night. The seamstress, Debra, wrote to Sophie to confirm her address and to have her send the list of materials directly to her so she could raid her supply closet and if need be, go by the fabric store first thing in the morning.  
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.

Sora stared down at her planner and felt overwhelmed. She looked at her cell phone and was reluctant to text her supervisor at the physical therapy clinic. With three performances of the mermaid show she would have to start cutting back her volunteering even more. She wondered if her parents would be disappointed in her not using her education. She didn’t want to bring dishonor to her parents — never that. 

There was a knock on her door and Anna entered before Sora said anything. “Shouldn’t you have waited until I gave permission to enter? I could have been dressing or shaving my legs or something.”

Anna arched an eyebrow. “Your door was already open, if you wanted privacy you should check to make sure you shut your door. Anyway, I came up with some jokes for your aquatic show.”

Sora closed her schedule and smiled at her friend. “I’ve got one too. What do you get when you cross a shark and snowman?” She paused for a moment. “Frostbite!”

Anna smirked. “That’s pretty clever. Did you come up with it yourself?”

“Google did,” Sora answered sheepishly. 

“What do you call a fish with a tie? So-FISH-ticated! What part of a fish weighs the most? The scales! Where do mermaids see moves? At the dive-in! Where does a mermaid sleep? A waterbed!” Anna grinned broadly. 

Sora chuckled at the silly jokes, thinking even a few sour parents would crack a grin at the innocent fun. “I think if you are still interested in portraying a comedic fisherwoman in the Sensational Splash I have a home for all those silly jokes!” She tapped the front cover of her planner. “Mr. Killian and Mr. Kalos just informed me earlier they want to start having three performances a day of the children’s show. If I can add in even a few minutes of non-acrobatics it would be a huge help.”

Anna sat on the edge of Sora’s neatly made up bed and smoothed her hand over the comforter “Did you even sleep? There’s no way your bed is this nice so early in the morning.”

“My parents taught me the importance of a clean room,” Sora mumbled absently. She stared at the photo of her family on her desk. 

“Did you ask Mia for help with the script? I’m sure she can find some non-acrobatic moments,” Anna suggested.

“I have a meeting with her during lunch. Can you come?” Sora looked over her shoulder at the tall brunette. 

“Food with my two best friends? And you’ll listen to my jokes? I’m there!” Anna rose from the bed. “You want to grab some breakfast?”

Sora gestured towards the protein shake sitting on her coaster half-consumed. “I’m good. Thanks! I’ll see you at eleven thirty at the cafe on the corner.”  
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
May blew on her hot chamomile tea. She wore her fuzzy socks and favorite UCLA sweatshirt. She stared at the thermometer across the room as if it were her enemy. Surely, the device was defective. According to it, she had a low-grade fever. Though, she was almost certain she was suffering from allergies from the recent wildfires in the state. Her chest was congested, her eyes burned, and her nose was runny. She had scheduled a telemedicine visit with her doctor just in case, but the first available appointment was that afternoon. She needed to get to practice and she would, just after a quick nap.

There was a brisk knock on May’s door a few minutes after morning practice was scheduled. 

May blinked her eyes tiredly and stared at her clock with confusion. Her little nap had turned into two hours! She rose from her bed and itfelt like her feet were weighed down with cement. 

Kalos stood outside her door, his irritated expression dissolved into one of concern. “You look terrible. Are you sick or drunk?”

“It’s allergies,” May rasped, surprised her voice was so hoarse. “I have a telemedicine appointment this afternoon.”

“Go back to bed. I’ll have some soup delivered to you for lunch. You’re taking today and tomorrow off,” Kalos ordered. 

“But there’s a show tonight!” May protested.

“And there’s a reason we have understudies. Back to bed May Wong,” Kalos ordered, his eyes dark with worry. “And I’ll need a doctor’s release before you can return to work.”

May wanted to argue, but she wanted to climb back into her warm, comfortable bed more. Her muscles ached. Her joints were stiff. A nice nap sounded perfect. She smiled to herself and glanced at her private bathroom. Though, a nice warm bath with scented candles and epson salt sounded even better.  
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
Leon was in a foul mood as he did some basic warm up stretches. The critic’s words echoed in the back of his mind. The performance was technically flawless and emotionally soulless. 

And May was late!

“I’m sure you all read the reviews,” Yuri announced, holding a stack of scripts in the crook of his arm. “We will be revising the performance and adding a character — Van Helsing. Either I or Sora will play the part. Today’s practice is especially important as I want tonight’s performance to be the revised script.” He smiled disarmingly at the crew and performers. “Not to worry. It mostly just affects Dracula and Mina’s performance. We’ll keep the character more mysterious rather than spending a lot of time explaining him or her.”

Kalos strode to Yuri’s side with a confused looking Sora trailing behind him. “May Wong is ill. Sora you’re up as Mina. You won’t be doing the children’s show today or tomorrow. This is your priority.”

Yuri ruffled his blond hair. “I’ll be Van Helsing— Dracula’s mortal enemy. Mia, if you’ll elaborate.”

The screenwriter stepped up. “The Van Helsing family has sworn through the generations to protect people from the immortal Dracula, They have vowed to discover a method to put an end to his dark reign — which is why it doesn’t matter if the character is male or female.” She smiled brightly. “Frankly, I was excited to develop this gender fluid character — thanks, Sora.”

“I just thought they would bring some color to the story,” Sora said.

“They certainly do!” Yuri agreed. 

Leon took his place, grateful that he read the alternative script and had even practiced it once with Sora. He caught her gaze and was a bit surprised to see trepidation. May always looked at him like a puppy eager to earn even the slightest of praises. 

“You must be pleased. You were right. Even the critics think my version is too dark,” Leon admitted quietly when Sora joined him. She kept her peace while Kalos shouted orders.

Sora took Leon’s hand for the start of the scene, and squeezed it gently, the calluses of her grip belying the impression that she was some dainty princess. “Lets show the audience you have a soul — though dark and twisted, it’s heavy with emotions.”

Leon wasn’t sure if she meant him or his character Dracula. His lip twitched in amusement. Either would be accurate. Surprisingly, he was actually looking forward to the new script and working with Sora and Yuri. The antagonism between Leon and Yuri didn’t need to be acted, it was real. And there was some sort of passion between Leon and Sora, even though it rested primarily in mutual annoyance and irritation.

.  
.  
.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I appreciate the reviews/comments from last chapter. It warms my heart that there are still Kaleido Star fans out there. The characters are so great and I’m really excited to help them evolve with this lovely story. And it is so much fun writing Sophie and a more mature, confident Sora (I hate when she’s a push-over).

.  
.  
.  
That morning, they would run through the show in its entirety. Sora had to flip a switch in her mind to shut off all thoughts of mermaids and instead focus on being the object of Dracula’s affection.

Leon was the perfect actor for a role like Dracula — obsessive, arrogant, determined, entitled. He was also physical perfection with his leanly muscled body, silky inhuman hair, piercing intense gaze, and a bitter cruel heart. 

Sora and Leon stood together, his arms wrapped around her from behind, his long hair falling across her chest and brushing against her cheek. The last note lingered in the air as the lights dimmed signaling the end of the second act. “Do you improvise because you do not remember the script, or because you think you’re a better performer than what was approved for the stage?” Leon hissed in her ear. 

“It’s your timing that I’m having to improvise in order to match. You’re the one not sticking to the script,” Sora retorted. 

“That’s because May and I had made minor alterations,” Leon defended, stepping away and releasing the embrace.

“My primary focus for the past month has been the successful mermaid show I created,” Sora whispered heatedly. She didn’t want to upset the rest of the cast, though she was pretty sure they already knew Leon was throwing one of his tantrums. At least the third and final act would involve Van Helsing. While she and Leon were off stage in the second act, Yuri introduced her character. He was marvelous and it really did bring hope to the story.

“Mina is supposed to be in love with Dracula,” Leon protested. He started to climb down from the elevated platform. Sora waited a few moments and then started down herself. She didn’t care if it gave the jerk a view of her bottom. It’s not like he’d be able to see past his nose to appreciate her derrière anyway.

“Mina is not in love with Dracula,” Sora argued. “His passion and obsession has drawn her in and enchanted her. She’s attracted to his mystery. He’s the ultimate bad boy — that’s not love. If you’d ever been in a healthy relationship you’d know the difference.”

“You know nothing about me,” Leon growled as he stepped off the ladder. 

Sora released her grip on the ladder and landed gracefully in front of him six feet below her position. She turned to peer up into his icy eyes. “Vlad had love with his wife and Mina may be her re-incarnation or it could just be a woman that looks like her. He’s imprinted his very real feelings for his wife onto this Victorian stranger. Her fiancé is boring compared to the Count Dracula. Why settle for a bookkeeper when you can have the man with the castle? She’s blinded by a greed for excitement. A true relationship is a partnership — two friends that care for one another and uplift one another. These fiery affairs are just that, they are affairs that end with mutual destruction.”

“You have quite a strong opinion about Dracula,” Leon mumbled. 

Sora shrugged. “Bram Stoker wrote an entertaining story. My opinion is in regard to romantic relationships. I’ve seen plenty of families broken up by divorce or good friends having their hearts stomped on by devoting themselves to someone that never cared about them, but enjoyed a little excitement.”

“Oh yes, the innocent femme who is destroyed by the terrible man,” Leon scoffed.

Sora laughed. “There are just as many cases of the fiery woman destroying the sweet, mild- manner man.” She gaze drifted past Leon and she saw Ken’s retreating figure as he busied himself with the crew preparing the stage for the third and final act. 

Leon followed her gaze and frowned. “Is she talking about Ken?”   
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
“This is beautiful work,” Debra said, admiring the costume.

Sophie brushed her palm over the velvety material. She was pretty proud of the costume herself. The colors would be especially flattering for Yuri’s complexion. She chose a slightly different color scheme for the female version of Van Helsing that would compliment Sora’s coloring. 

Reluctantly, Sophie placed the costume onto the clothes hanger and slipped it inside the protective garment bag for Debra to take to the circus. 

“You sure you don’t want to come along? See how Mr. Killian looks in the finished work?” Debra asked.

“No, I have more work to do for my admission project for the school I’m applying,” Sophie answered. She didn’t think she could handle seeing Yuri again with his friendly, perfectly platonic smile.

“Don’t you fret about Ms. Naegino’s costume. I’ll do her final fitting and finish it up in a day or two,” Debra vowed. “Will you be attending tonight’s performance?”

“I don’t think so,” Sophie said apologetically. Her gaze landed on the ticket to Yuri’s personal box two. She’d be there alone watching her friends perform while feeling even more aware of her useless legs and the wheelchair prison that had become an extension of herself.

“If you change your mind, I’m sure Mr. Kalos can arrange transportation for you.” Debra draped the garment bag over her shoulder and collected the material for the second costume. Sophie saw her to the door.

Her phone chimed with a text message from her brother. His costar May was sick and he was being forced to work with that insufferably optimistic Japanese girl and the arrogant prick that owned the circus.

Sophie’s pity party ended abruptly as she broke into laughter at Leon’s expense. Maybe she would attend. Though, she didn’t need a car to pick her up. This was California! There were wheelchair accessibility ramps, elevators, and public transportation. She could navigate her own way to the circus. She might have a physical disability, but she was far from helpless — it was time that others realized it too.  
.  
.  
.  
OoO

.  
.  
.  
Sophie had memorized the bus and train routes needed to get to Kaleido Stage. First, she needed bus 732 South, then off at Westinghouse station to ride the Green Line east. She’d just exited the station and was taking the pedestrian crowded sidewalk when a tall, older man in a suit fell in step beside her.

She glanced up and met the be-speckled gray gaze of the arts critic Elijah Cruz.

He smiled genially down upon her. “Mademoiselle Oswald, I am Elijah Cruz. As I believe we share the same destination, will you allow me to escort you?”

“Mr. Cruz, it’s an honor to meet you,” Sophie said, smiling shyly. She’d read his work and was a little surprised that he knew her. It had been years since she’d been in the eye of any critic. 

“I admit to having ulterior motives,” Elijah confessed. “I had hoped to write a piece about you and your brother coming to California. I sincerely hope that tonight’s performance will be improved upon yesterday’s. I’m not sure how a little last minute script revision will help.”

“It’s more than that,” Sophie assured him. “This revision was an idea of Sora Naegino from before the first performance. My brother wanted dark and since she was the understudy at the time and more involved in the Sensational Splash, she didn’t really press the issue.”

“I see. And seeing how amazing her children’s show reached the masses compared to the dreadful Dracula, I’m a little more eager to see tonight’s version,” Elijah said, his lips thinned thoughtfully. “I received an updated program from Mr. Killian. It seems he’ll be involved in tonight’s performance as well. He hasn’t performed publicly since he and his past partner won the international championships.” He nodded towards her wheelchair. “The same time since your accident I believe.”

“You seem to know a lot about us,” Sophie said quietly. 

“A good reporter does their research,” Elijah said. “A good critic must also be a good reporter. In this new program, you are listed under costume design. You weren’t in last night’s program.”

“I created the costume for the new character,” Sophie said. They paused at a crosswalk, waiting to cross traffic. She held up her hands. “My fingers are full of needle holes to attest to my dedication.”

Elijah chuckled. “Mademoiselle Oswald, I sincerely hope I’m able to write a nicer review so that your abused fingers will have not been injured in vain!”

“Me too,” Sophie mumbled. She’d have faith in her brother, her friends, and in her own costume design. Otherwise, they’d all be in trouble soon. A circus needed an audience to survive.  
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
Yuri went over ticket sales with Kalos. The night’s performance was only at seventy-five percent capacity. Hopefully, it went well and word of mouth would draw back the crowd. He’d learned that Box Two had two very important guests — Sophie Oswald had showed up on her own, surprising him, and the critic Elijah Cruz. The latter had accepted Yuri’s invitation when he’d told him of Sora’s performance as Mina and of his own as a new character on their revised script. The old man had been reticent, but Sora’s performance with the children’s show was enough to spark an interest.

“So, do you think Dracula and Mina will survive the performance or will they kill each other before the finale?” Kalos jested. He set down his pen and closed the ledger where he recorded ticket sales. “Or will it be Van Helsing that finishes Dracula?”

“Very funny,” Yuri grouched. He did a few above his head stretches, trying to jostle his role as owner and performer efficiently. “Would it be over the top if I had flowers sent to Sophie? Or a bottle of champaign? Or maybe some chocolates?”

“Does she even drink alcohol or eat candy?” Kalos asked, raising a dark eyebrow. “I mean, naturally, such a gesture is blatantly romantic and sickeningly sweet. I think the flowers and a drink would be nice. Though, if she wants to give the champaign to the critic, he might write something more favorable.” 

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Why do I even bother to ask you?”

“Because, of the two of us, I’m the one that’s married to a wonderful wife,” Kalos retorted.

“I don’t know what Sarah sees in you. She’s such a classy lady and you’re— you.”

Kalos waved his long, dextrous fingers. “Magician hands.” 

Yuri groaned. “TMI!”  
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
The lights dimmed and the buzz of the audience faded. Leon watched from behind the curtain as the show began. Sarah Dupont, Kalos wife, began by singing the opening number — a hauntingly beautiful song. Personally, he thought the song would sound better in French, but Kalos didn’t want to risk getting sued by Cirque du Soleil. Leon thought that was ridiculous — it wasn’t like that Montreal circus could lay claim to the French language.

He scanned the audience and was surprised to see his sister— her pale, wavy hair luminescent in the ambiance of the stage’s lights. He scowled upon seeing the familiar critic sharing Sophie’s box. If it wasn’t for that crotchety old man, he wouldn’t have had to change his performance.

“You’re taking your character’s brooding a bit too far,” Sora teased, coming to stand beside Leon. 

He glanced down at her, but said nothing. However, he did relax his expression to be a careful neutral. May was pretty in Mina’s attire, but Sora was ethereally majestic. He could very well imagine how an immortal, jaded creature like Dracula might be enchanted by such a person. Hopefully, the audience felt the same way.

Leon watched as Sora made Mina’s entrance at the beginning of Act One — an innocent, lovely, Victorian young woman excited about her upcoming wedding with the respectable bookkeeper, Jonathan Harker. In their version, Harker wasn’t played by a person, but is kept to a shadowy reference. The focus of the program was on Dracula and Mina — and now Van Helsing.

He hated to admit it, but the show had a much more exciting dynamic with the introduction of Van Helsing. There really did need to be three major characters — protagonist, antagonist, and love interest. And while Harker wasn’t portrayed by anyone, his character completed the love triangle. 

Leon waited his cue and then from the top of the traipse swung onto the stage, scooping Mina into his arms and carrying her off into the starry night to begin Dracula’s seduction.   
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
“The dynamic has completely changed,” Cruz said. He typed quickly on his tablet, keeping notes throughout the performance. “The chemistry between Dracula and Mina has an exciting romantic undertone — there is passion and anger between them and the technical skills weren’t lost. While this young lady isn’t quite as polished as the other one, her explosion of passion more than makes up for it. You’d think she was becoming enthralled by Dracula’s seductions. And Van Helsing —- wow! Yuri Killian on stage — such a treat! The antagonism between him and your brother is so natural.”

Sophie smiled, amused by Elijah Cruz’s observations. He was spot on and she was so glad that she didn’t miss this performance. It was mesmerizing and she wasn’t just thinking about Yuri. The exercises she recommended to Sora had been making a difference as well. She was more than just raw talent, she had finesse. There was still room for improvement, but not much! Sophie would see to it that her friend was just as polished as May before long.

“And Mademoiselle Oswald, you are responsible for Van Helsing’s costume?” Cruz asked.

“Yes, sir. My hands finished with those seams just this afternoon,” Sophie admitted.

“Amazing,” Cruz mumbled. “I’ve never seen someone take my words to heart and remedy the flaws in a performance so immediately.” He chuckled in bemusement. “I must be careful to not let the power go to my head.”

“I suspect your thoughts happened to echo what Mr. Killian was already thinking. He was already leaning towards incorporating the Van Helsing version, but Leon wanted to try the original script first,” Sophie explained. She picked up the bottle of champaign Yuri had sent to their box and poured a fresh glass for herself. She offered it towards Cruz.

“Out of respect for the writer?” Cruz asked. He shook his head at the bottle. “No, thank you. My old liver cannot handle more than one glass these days — even when its something light like the bubbly.”

Sophie nodded, though that wasn’t really the truth, in regard to his question. Leon didn’t care about hurting anyone’s feelings. He liked the dark, brooding, depressing version of the show. And until ticket sales reflected that everyone else preferred something a bit more optimistic, he’d refused to budge on the issue.   
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
It was the grand finale of the performance and Sora was looking forward to the end. Van Helsing and Dracula had just wrapped up their duel — and it was beautiful. Frankly, she’d prefer to be Van Helsing in this production than Mina. Playing the love-sick, enthralled woman really made her mad. She couldn’t relate to the character betraying her fiancé for the thrill of Dracula. It was so obvious that the count didn’t love her, but of the woman she reminded him of — his wife from centuries before.

Maybe Sora could relate more if she allowed herself to involved in a foolish romance. It seemed impractical to devote oneself to a person that didn’t see you as a partner. Of course, there needed to be attraction too. It was a shame she felt zero chemistry with Ken, he was a nice guy. 

In the literature, there were different endings for Mina — she becomes a vampire and is cured upon Dracula’s death or sometimes remains a vampire after he dies. Dracula’s curse over her is destroyed and she becomes human and marries her fiancé Mr. Harker. She dies in an accident, leaving Dracula despondent that he lost her wife and her possible reincarnation all over again. Or the ending they were going with — she cuts ties with her humanity, accepts vampirism, and chooses Dracula. 

As the music began and Sarah sang an eerie song about darkness and finding comfort in all the wrong places, Sora entered the stage. Silks fell towards centerstage and as Sora wrapped her arms and torso in the silvery silk — reminiscence of moonlight, she rose higher and higher towards the trapeze where Leon waited.

He swung towards her, nimble as a panther. Their bodies met in mid-air and his character took Sora in his arms and a curtain or red silks fell and cocooned them within. Hidden within the red silks Sora did a minor custom adjustment to represent no longer being human, but a vampire as well. 

They emerged from the red silks together, entwined with one another. Leon’s strong arm was banded around Sora’s waist and her legs were hooked around his hips in a precarious balance that relied on absolute trust. 

The curtain fell and the performance was over. As they landed on the trapeze, there was a pregnant pause and then the audience roared with approval. Leon released his grip and Sora stood a few inches apart, as far as the small space on the platform would allow. 

Sora peered up at Leon’s expressionless face. He wouldn’t admit it, but the show had been epic!

Leon’s pale eyes met her gaze. “You need to work on your form on the triple twist in the second act around sixteen minutes in from the start.”

Sora shook her head and snorted in amusement. It would figure he would wrack his brain for the one mistake she made in the entire ninety minute show. She had been fifteen degrees off for about ten seconds. “At least you’re paying attention to your partner,” Sora muttered as she started down the ladder. “I hope May feels better soon, then you can have your regular and preferred costar.”  
.  
.  
.  
OoO  
.  
.  
.  
“I’m so glad you came!” Yuri sat next to Sophie in Cruz’s abandoned seat. “Did you like the view?”

“It was wonderful. You were wonderful as Van Helsing,” Sophie said, smiling shyly. “The show has a completely different tone with the revisions. Even the critic was struggling to find anything to criticize!”

Yuri took Sophie’s hands and massaged the backs with his thumbs. “These hands are magic. You really saved me today, Sophie! Did you like the champaign? The flowers?”

“The champaign was good. I’m not sure how I’m supposed to get the flowers home. It’s going to be difficult with the bus and train transfers to keep up with them,” Sophie explained. “Though, I appreciate the gesture.”

“Bus? Trains? I would have sent a car for you. You’re not taking public transit home from here. I’ll drive you myself,” Yuri explained. 

“I was planning to go home with Leon,” Sophie protested. “I am on his way after all.”

Yuri continued to caress the back of her hands. “It was really nice seeing you in the audience.” He looked up, meeting her gaze. “Is it hard? To watch?”

Sophie shrugged. “It’s nice to perform, but I enjoy watching a good show. I really enjoy watching Sora. She’s a good partner for Leon.”

“Tell him that,” Yuri grumbled.

“But he’s not a good partner for her — at least not right now. Maybe one day,” Sophie reasoned. “But I could be wrong, they sure looked good together tonight.”

“Long term, I think they’d kill each other. Though, I think Sora taking turns with me as Van Helsing will be quite fun for both,” Yuri said., releasing her hands and starting for the door. “Do you want me to send Leon this way or do you want to come with me behind stage?”

“Send Leon to me,” Sophie said. He wasn’t going to ask, but that was fine, the wine and flowers had given her the confidence to ask herself. “However, Yuri, if you would like to pick me up for a date to an art gallery or museum or something, I would be very happy to attend with you.”

“Sophie Oswald, are you asking me on a date?” Yuri asked, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

“No,” Sophie answered primly. “I’m telling you to take me on a date.”

Yuri smiled. “How about tomorrow night? There’s no performances on Tuesdays.”

“It’s a date,” Sophie agreed. “You can’t call a girl in the middle of the night and get away unscathed.”  
.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is based off the second season, I’ll be changing up some details, but roughly similar to cannon. I was inspired by Cirque du Soleil’s performance Friday night. They are airing a show each week during the pandemic to lift people’s spirits, and as always the circus makes me think of my favorite circus anime!
> 
> This is going to be more a fluff piece than anything. Enjoy!


End file.
